Sylar/Distorted Sequence
Sylar is a character in BlazBlue: Distortion Sequence. He's recruited in the Control Sequence Storyline and is Nex's closest ally. Basic Traits *'Strength A' (+5 On level up) *'Heat: A' (+120 heat on level up) *'Magic: A+' (+5.5 on Level up) *'Speed: A+' (Moves 6 Spaces) *'Defense: C '(2 on level up) *'Base HP:' 2,470 *'Base Level:' Level 20 *'Range:' Close to long range *'Weakness:' Light Magic *'Affinity:' Darkness, Lightning Movepool Move Pool *'(Magic) Dark Cell: Hell Volt:' Launch a bolt at the enemy of pitch black veins, uses elements of darkness and lightning. And upon successful hit will generate a Dark Cell. Has a base 10% chance to paralyze the enemy. Hits close or afar. **Note: Requires no Dark Cells initially. **Heat Cost: None *'(Physical) Rending Lightning '- Sylar enshrouds himself into his field of sparking black and ravages in a straight line with his seithr infused claws. Has a base 15% chance to paralyze the opponent. **Note: Requires no Dark Cells Initially. **Base Power of 100. *'(Physical) Carnage Twister' - Grab a foe in Sylar's wicked claw and stun them before he combos them with his weapon in several revolving swings of his weapon. '' *'(Physical) Wild Rush''' - Spin Apollexon around as he charges through the enemy line using it like a spear. **'Bolt Splitter' - Follow into a reversal swing to carry an opponent behind him and slam them into the ground sending them spinning away in lightning. '' **'Demon Tempest''' - Carry the foe high into the sky with several raising swings of Apollexon in a display of lightning and darkness. '' *'(Magic) Thundering Nova''' - Use the Dark cell to make a wicked ball of concentrated seithr, darkness and lightning intertwine in white darkness as 'Ball Lightning'. Sylar can choose to throw it or denonate the blast close range. '' *'(Magic) Voltic Destroyer''' - *'(Magic) Charge Pulse' - Forms a protective and offensive purpose ring of his energy, the more cells he has the longer the ring lasts. It can paralyze on contact or cause damage. He can release it at any point, it costs dark cells to keep up. '' *'(Magic) Squall of Decay''' - Make the space around Sylar decay with his lightning and seithr, it'll cause paralysis 50% of the time and heavy damage. '' *'(Magic) Dark Overcharge '- ''Slams the rod down in an arc of strong lightning which brings several unblockable bolts crashing down around him on the enemy from all of his dark cells. '' *'Distortion Drive - Reign of Hell''' - *'Distortion Drive - Apocalypse Meltdown' - *'Overdrive Distortion: Demon Trigger Dishcharge '- *Requires Apollexon to be out* Throws Apollexon which turns into a wicked demonic manifestation that pierces the enemy, Sylar lets the energy infest his body temporarily and tears through them in a storm of energy and brutal assaults. Skills *'Destructive Limiter Release' - Awakens Apollexon’s alternate form for as many charges that are in the gauge. As Sylar levels up he’ll be able to keep Apollexon out longer. Apollexon acts as an amplifier to dark based moves increasing Allies Dark moves by an additional 25% of normal damage. However there’s a 5% chance at start up that Sylar will berserk from Apollexon. If this happens until Apollexon cools he’ll attack allies. While Apollexon is active his Dark Cell’s are maxed. *'Gene Charge' - Builds up a powerful energy in Sylar’s body, increased his strength and speed for a few turns and gives him an extra Dark cell on attacks. Allies in close proximity of Sylar can receive the boost as well. The amount that’s gained depends on Sylar’s level. All allies effected by Sylar’s Gene charge receive a 10% boost in power and speed. *'Infernal Demon Pulse' - Releases all the energy and Dark Cells from Sylar's body in a powerful wide range pulse. **SB Cost: 20% *??? -'' Plot related Skill, doesn’t unlock until a specific point in CTS storyline.'' Traits Unique Traits *'Drive: Dark Cell:' Sylar’s drive, Dark Cell generates when Sylar lands an attack. If Sylar takes damage continuously he’ll lose Dark Cells. Dark cells allow Sylar to access more powerful moves as well as increase the base power of most. *'Chaotic Catalyst' - Sylar will boost all destructive elements: Dark, Lightning, or Fire by an additional 10%. On each level he gains this boost will increase by 1-2%. Nex and Sylar will receive double this and gain a 20% boost in their moves. *'Painful Paralysis' - Sylar is the only character who causes Damage to those who are paralyzed by his lightning. The Seithr will erode at their body due to it becoming a conduit for his own energy. The more people he has paralyzed the more Dark Cells he can generate as well. *'Aggressive Aggressor:' If he’s targeted he’ll sometimes interrupt the opponents move and throw them off. *'Commanded by Chaos' - When Nex or another respected individual is not present in the party, he will at times refuse orders. *'Body of Seithr and Energy' - Sylar generates a high amount of seithr. Each turn he'll automatically regen 10% of his base heat. General Traits *'Close or Ranged' - Sylar can switch from range at the drop of a dime. Giving him excellent coverage. *'Dark Affinity' - Resists Dark attacks as well as gives an initial 5% boost to them. *'Element Affinity' - Resists Lightning based attacks as well as gives an initial 5% boost to them. *'Touch of Paralysis' - Sylar’s physical attacks have a 5% chance to paralyze the enemy. *'Intimidating Presence' - This character has an overwhelming presence, in close proximity the foe has a 15% chance not to attack. *'Corrupted Soul' - Is susceptible to being corrupted by moves which can turn him against his allies if not careful. *'Prideful Soul' - Sylar begins the match with a 5% boost on his attacks. *'Fearless Soul' - This character isn't effected by intimidation tactics. *'Extremely Evasive' - Sylar has a base 10% additional chance to dodge his foes move. Navigation Category:Distorted Sequence Character Category:Male Character